The present invention is directed to a unit which will permit the modification of a Volkswagen, VW, Super Beetle chassis for use as a Kit Car or Dune Buggy. This terminology is well understood in the industry and the Kit Car and Dune Buggy industry has provided a great economical surge in the automobile after market.
A standard unit for these modifications is the Volkswagen. While the utilization and modification of Volkswagen units has been enjoyed, to this point, the Volkswagen Super Beetle has not been used for such modifications. The Super Beetle was originally developed with what is known in the art as a McPhearson suspension and no modification for such a unit has been developed to this time. The use of a Super Beetle frame and chassis for such conversions is the object of this invention and application and it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an automobile conversion unit which permits the modification of a Volkswagen Super Beetle to incorporate a standard or stock Volkswagen ball joint torsion bar to such Super Beetle framework and chassis.
In the applicant's consideration of the art related to this concept, the only patent reference available is that of a patent to Wieffenback, issued Mar. 19, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,817, and entitled Extension for Car Frame. This particular patent is directed to a unit for extending the length of a Volkswagen, VW, frame to particularly accomodate the mounting of long front hood car bodies thereon. The disclosure of this patent relates to an intermediate frame section which is attached to an existing VW frame and which extends forwardly therefrom to permit mounting the normally provided front axle thereon. The device is no more than a simple extension of the provided frame and, as stated in the disclosure of the patent, permits the VW frame to receive relatively "long bodied" antique or "futuristic" car designs. There is no showing nor consideration of this modification to permit utilization of the VW Super Beetle frame for such or similar conversions.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide an automobile frame modification or conversion unit which provides for the adaptation of a Super Beetle frame or chassis to receive a standard or stock VW ball joint torsion bar front axle and wheel assembly.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a a frame modification unit for particular use on a Super Beetle frame or chassis which allows the bolting of the adaptor unit to the same and which allows the boltable attachment of a standard VW front axle assembly thereto.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.